Vincent Andolini
Vincent Andolini is a CAW wrestler currently in the NWL. He was the 2014 and 2015 NWL Money in the Bank winner and a two time NWL Championship. He is owned and created by TJxPunk. Noob Wrestling League (2014 - Present) Money in the Bank Winner and NWL Champion (2014 - 2015) Vincent Andolini made his debut in the NWL on April 9th in a NWL Championship Tournament Match against Cowboy Keith. He would end up losing that match. At the CPV, NWL Over the Limit he would face off against Willy Wonka and win the match. The following Wednesday he would beat Sting in a Money in the Bank qualifying match, thanks to interference by Chaz Parker. At NWL Money in the Bank Andolini would outlast the other five men in the match, climb the ladder, and pull down the briefcase with a contract for a NWL Championship match at any point in time within the next year. Andolini promised to Keith and Chaz that it doesn't matter who the champion is at the time; he will cash in his opportunity and become the new NWL Champion. At NWL Summerslam he would beat Ronald McDonald. On July 9th, he would cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Cowboy Keith after he was beaten down by Carnage following their match, becoming the second ever NWL Champion. After losing to Chaz Parker the following week, Mick Foley scheduled a Triple Threat Extreme Rules match that also involved Cowboy Keith for NWL Extreme Rules. Andolini would successfully defend the title at the CPV. Andolini would next defend his championship against Cowboy Keith in a one-on-one rematch. At NWL Royal Rumble, Andolini would successfully defend the title. He is scheduled to defend it once again at NWL Night of Champions against Chaz Parker. At the Night of Champions CPV, he lost the NWL Championship to Chaz Parker when Chaz hits him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He would unsuccessfully challenge Chaz to a rematch for the title. At Wrestlemania he would beat Pennywise in a one-on-one match. Second Money in the Bank Winner and NWL Champion (2015 - Present) Andolini would face off against a debuting Daniel Bryan in Season 2 of the NWL. In a tough match Bryan would come out on top. They would continue to face each other over the next month. Leading to the two challenging for the final Money in the Bank Ladder Match spot on April 22nd. Andolini would beat Bryan and enter the match for the second year in a row. At NWL Money in the Bank 2, he would successfully win the Money in the Bank Ladder match for the second time, back-to-back years. His feud with Bryan would continue through NWL Summerslam 2 into NWL Extreme Rules 2. At the CPV the two of them would compete in a ladder match with the Money in the Bank Contract at stake. Andolini would go on to win the match and keep his contract. Later that night he would cash in following Carnage's victory in a Steel Cage match to become a two time NWL Champion. Both Carnage and Sting would then want rematches and would receive them at NWL Royal Rumble 2 and NWL Night of Champions respectively. Andolini would win both times leading to him to a championship defend at Wrestlemania. Carnage would win the Royal Rumble match and challenge for the title at NWL Wrestlemania 2. In a fierce match Andolini would lose the title to Carnage. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Just Business (Tombstone Piledriver)' *Alabama Slam Championships and Accomplishments *'Noob Wrestling League' **NWL Champion (2 time) **2014 NWL Money in the Bank Winner **2015 NWL Money in the Bank Winner Entrance Themes *"Woke Up This Morning" by: Alabama 3 Category:NWL